


Shocked

by lovcats



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Electricity, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, PWP, Voyeurism, electricity fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:12:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovcats/pseuds/lovcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason keeps watching when he catches Percy wanking.</p><p>In this story, most of the events of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Heroes of Olympus series have happened as Rick Riordan wrote them, but the big difference is that some of the characters' romances did not happen. Percy & Annabeth and Jason & Piper are not couples. Because I'm writing Percy/Jason!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shocked

Jason had only been slightly aware of his attraction to Percy Jackson until now. As a Praetor at Camp Jupiter, he had carefully avoided forming any romantic relationships. He had always been determined to distance himself from his father's infamy. It was fucked up, being the son of perhaps the world's most famous serial rapist. Jason was determined to pursue romantic and sexual relationships only with people his equal in power and experience. No one at Camp Jupiter had been not in his chain-of-command, except Reyna, and he didn't feel sexual about her. Later, he had definitely had a chance to date Piper, a self-possessed Greek demigod over whom he held no authority. And there had even been several months of relative peace and quiet and opportunity at Camp Half-Blood – before the terrifying quest that took them to Rome, Greece, and the Eve of Destruction. But he kept a polite distance from Piper, not wanting to lead her on (and not quite knowing why he was so reluctant).

Jason wasn't gay; he was quietly, privately, bisexual, he had thought. Now, lying on his bed, his thoughts racing, he wondered if he had been fooling himself. Maybe he had remained single because he was really mostly gay, and had seen few prospects for dating. The events of the last few minutes had been eye opening.

#### Several minutes earlier

He had woken up early, in Europe. Jason had only left Camp Half-Blood a week ago, but he was feeling homesick for it. (It was strange, since he had spent most of his life at Camp Jupiter.) His current travels were for his new job. Mission. Sacred calling? Whatever you want to call his new business of trying to identify under-appreciated Greek and Roman gods and doing what he could to get them access to some of the respect (worship?) they were due. He was lonely. He had been on long and far-off quests before, but those had always been with other demi-gods. His friends. Er – friends/family.

It was probably midnight back in Long Island. He couldn't call anybody without disturbing them. Wait; could he? He could Iris-message his friends, and just have a look to see if they were awake before speaking. Why not? It wasn't creepy, because he would hang up right away if they were asleep. (“I like watching you sleep” is just stalker-ish.) So he dug a crystal on a string out of his backpack and held it up to the light streaming in his window from the recently-risen sun. Chariot. Sun/chariot. (Was Apollo still on the job? Maybe it was just a star now.) Whatever. Pretty rainbows spun on the walls of his hotel room. He threw a coin at one of them, and it disappeared instead of hitting the wall.

“Oh Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, and Fleecy,” he said, remembering Iris' assistant the cloud nymph who was just as likely to be handling the calls, “Please show me Percy Jackson.”

An excellent view of the inside of Percy's cabin at Camp Half-Blood appeared on Jason's wall. It was dim there, but the brightness of Jason's room magically dimmed to compensate. Being polite to everyone as a general rule paid off; and remembering to greet Fleecy every time he called someone made Jason's Iris-message experiences top quality. Still, it took a few moments for Jason's eyes to adjust to the low light.

He did not speak, in case his friend was asleep. A swipe of his hand on the wall would close the connection. In the quiet, Jason heard some footsteps, and the sound of a drawer opening. He knew that Percy's Iris-messages in his cabin appeared in the fountain, and being familiar with Percy's room, he sort of knew what he was seeing in spite of his vision lag. He could see the outline of a man taking something out of Percy's dresser. As his eyes slowly adjusted, he watched Percy unfold a sheet. Jason knew he should say “Hi;” let Percy know he had a caller. But it was still so dim. He would just give it a few seconds, he thought.

Percy (more recognizable by the second) frowned at the sheet, which draped softly. What was the frown for? If he needed to make his bed before turning in for the night, that sheet looked perfectly comfortable. Jason watched as an expression of concentration came over his friend's face – the look he often had when using his power to control water.

Strange. Percy folded the sheet back up (why?), and it looked less soft, for some reason. Parts of the material snapped together, asymmetrical and wrinkled. It was clinging to itself with static electricity. It behaved like material does when you remove it from the dryer after drying for too long. Percy never used a dryer. He could use his power to evaporate his stuff dry in a second. But why would he over-dry a sheet? Was he making his bed, or not?

Percy folded and unfolded the sheet a few more times (...why?), then tossed it, sloppily folded, onto his bed. Jason's vision had finally adjusted itself to the dim light. He forgot his intention to greet Percy, and instead just watched him curiously. Percy turned away from the fountain and walked a few steps toward a jumble of objects in the corner of the room. The things were a pile of weapons and armor, stashed carelessly in their usual spot. The dresser hid most of the mess, but the curve of a large round shield was visible from Jason's vantage point.

Percy stood with his back to Jason's view, rather still. It took Jason several long moments to understand what he was watching. Percy's posture was upright, legs slightly apart, head a little down, hands in front. He hitched his shorts down a bit, exposing his hips and the top of his ass (what.).

Jason watched Percy's right arm start to move rhythmically. It was definitely time to cut off this call, give his friend his privacy, and never, ever mention what he had accidentally seen. Jason reached out his hand to swipe through the image on the wall, but instead he held his hand still as he watched, mesmerized.

He listened as Percy's breathing got louder, then slowly removed his hand from the wall. He thought of how good it felt every time he took his own cock in his hand and pleasured himself. That Percy was feeling that now made Jason surprisingly happy. (Why should he care about his friend getting his rocks off?) Jason's cock was hard. He scraped his fingertips along its length over his pants, which was great and also not enough. He pressed his hand hard against his erection, which was begging to be treated to a proper wank. But he couldn't jack himself off to the uninvited sight of Percy's private moment. Just watching was enough of a violation.

Jason breathed as quietly as he could, then held his breath as Percy started to make insanely sexy noises – a few soft, grunting growls and then a humming moan. Percy switched hands (why?), then held out his now-free right hand, close to the curve of the shield. (What was he doing?) His vocalization got a little louder: “Ah!” Percy cried, then reached out to touch the shield. (What was even with the shield?) He touched the shield, then his hand jumped as if shocked, and Percy bent over a little, making orgasm noises now.

Shit. Jason was about to reveal himself somehow. He quickly swiped the Iris message off his wall, then shoved his pants down, and came in his hand and all over his clothes in about three jerks of his cock. He would have to change. He rinsed his hands in the bathroom, then shucked his splattered shorts and shirt and fell onto the bed. 

Organization was important to Jason. He couldn't abide clutter in his room or in his thoughts. In combat, sometimes his analytic style took too much time. In those moments it could be important to have a fast-reacting comrade by his side, like Percy, or Piper, whose instincts were quite good and who didn't pause to think. But in most parts of his life, Jason was glad to have methodical habits of thought. He turned his analysis inward now.

Jason had admired Percy for as long as he'd known him. The guy was incredibly powerful and brave, but was humble about it, and funny and kind. What's not to love? ( _Admire._ Admire. *ahem*) Percy was hot. But Jason wasn't one to objectify and drool over anyone, least of all his friends. He had hardly let himself notice Percy's body before.

Well, except for when they sparred. Sparring is physical, and you couldn't be expected not to notice a guy's body when you're so well matched, and yes, he had wanked in the shower many a time after a bout with Percy (last week he did at least twice).

Watching him this morning had been wrong. Why hadn't he cut the message as soon as he knew? Why was Percy so compelling? And what the Styx was with the sheet folding thing, and the shield? And the static...

Static electricity. Percy had created an electric charge on his bedsheet by over-drying it, then manipulating it a lot with all that folding. A lot of charged ions would have ended up in Percy's body, waiting to be discharged – when he touched the shield.

_Did Percy have an electric shock fetish?_

Holy shit! Did Percy get aroused when _Jason_ shocked him? Jason reached out with his power and zapped the doorknob. Fuck! He was getting hard again. Could Percy possibly have feelings for him?

It was too bad Jason had swiped the Iris message closed before he heard Percy finish his orgasm with an “Oh! Jason!”

**Author's Note:**

> Long-time reader, first time poster! This is my first fan fic ever.


End file.
